Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 19 Keyblades and Sacred Primroses
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: This was SUPPOSED to be the final chapter. Then I came up with an epilogue. Still, this has the final battle I wanted to use, so enjoy the intensity I have woven.


I stand in front of Vash and Abel with Wolfwood laying on the dias behind me. Jiraiya stands next to the twins carrier, his arms crossed as Kakashi and Iruka each hold one of my girls. Millie and Meryll hug each other as they cry, both of them squeezing their eyes shut at what I've decided as Knives sits in his wheelchair next to them to stare in sadness at his brother. Hinata hugs herself tight as she cries, Naruto continuing to pound at the barrier with all he has in him. Lee is sobbing uncontrollably, his fists bashing into the barrier as well, but with barely any effort anymore as he openly cries and falls to his knees. "No, Megan! This is not right! You cannot die like this, you mustn't! Please, I am sure we can find a better way, do not do this horrible thing!" Both of my Tovaras have their hands to the barrier as well, Abel's Crusnik claws digging in for pruchase as he begs me with his eyes of ruby hue. Vash glares at me as he slams his fists to the transparent wall and shakes all over, the fear in his eyes piercing my heart with it's sorrow. "WHY?!" He demands it with such intensity, it steals the air from my lungs. "Why would you dare sell your soul like this?! Why would you make such a promise to all of us, only to leave us behind?! Why promise me your vow of commitment, if you fully intended to break it?! WHY?!" My own hands clench into fists, and my emotions reel as I shout back, "Because of Jayden, I refuse to give up any one of you, ever again! I refuse to accept one of you over the other, for any reason! I will not settle for half, or even a fraction less of the whole, instead of keeping all of you for myself! I will not make the same mistake twice, beloved! I WON'T DO IT, I WON'T!" My aura erupts around me, the scent of lavender and spring rain rippling through the barrier as I lock my eye with Vash, my resolve unbendable. "I gave up ten years ago without once lifting a single finger, while the one I lived for walked away into oblivion! I have regretted and grieved every tick of the clock since! I will not do so again, the fates and the ones that write our stories in time can stuff it! I will not accept this outcome, and I fully intend to break every rule in existence to get Nicholas back! I will keep my promise to him, and no one will keep me from that, not even you!" I then surprise them all, and the barrier comes down. Abel barely stays on his feet, but Vash doesn't even break stride as he runs to grab me and hold me tight. Naruto falls over and rolls a few times, rubbing his head as he rights himself. Vash takes his hands and runs them over my frame, until he grips my shoulders the same time mine grip his. I say to them all as I smile, "So then, are you guys going to stop me, or are you going to help me make a miracle?" Vash blinks at this, with Abel going wide eyed at my proposal. Lee sprints to grab me by the waist, his grip so crushing it makes me believe he thinks that he really will lose me if he let's go. Jiraiya opens his eyes as he reminds me, "You told us trying to bring someone back like this would be suicide, at least with what few spells you know would work for certain. That such an undertaking would break your light and your heart into pieces to rip your body asunder, how would we possibly be able to help keep all that from happening?" I shake my head at this, "You don't keep it from happening, that's not the loophole I found. The answer lies in the giving and not the magic itself. Should I use the Keyblade of Peoples Hearts to let my heart free of my body and soul, the light I have in my heart would shatter, but it would then go to the ones that matter most to me. All that would be needed is for each of you to put my heart back together again, after it's broken and Nicholas gets his wind back once we've healed the damage to his flesh." Vash's grip goes slightly slack at this, "But… would that even work? Are you sure that it would work without actually killing you instead?"

I shake my head as Hinata and Naruto walk up and tackle me, Hinata at my back with Naruto on my other side in a fierce hug, his arms crushing me just as bad as Lee. I take both my hands and set them on each of the boys heads, the one I have on Naruto getting lost in his messy blonde hair as I admit, "I don't know, it's mostly theory from the lost reports Ansem the Wise hid away from prying eyes. It is suggested in those secret reports, that if one gives up their heart willingly, it's light is not lost to the darkness. Such will mean the heart shall not fall prey to create a Heartless or a Nobody alongside the empty body left behind with it's will of the soul. The light in my heart that is for Nicholas should be enough to revive him once you and I heal the wound that killed him and restore his frame to hold his soul once again. If I tried to heal him first and then revive him after the fact by myself, all my energy would be spent and my own wounds reopened at once to have me fall apart at the seams. That's why I said it would be suicide, sempai. You have to give all to get all back for the other, there's no loophole for the Martyrs Stigmata pact or spells of it's kind, hence why they are found in the Scroll of Forlorn Hopes. But unlike the Martyrs Stigmata Pact, this method has quite a bit of wiggle room to counter the after effects, even if it's an unproven way to keep everyone alive. But it's all I was able to come up with, so it's what I'm going to try and do." Kakashi notes the frown on my face, "All right then, say we do help you with this completely crazy stunt, what exactly will happen when you do this?" I close my eyes as I think, "Many different things could happen. I could turn into a Nobody like those in Organization 13 while my heart stays here with all of you. My body could stay catatonic and my darkness in my heart converted to becoming a Heartless for you all to defeat and reclaim it's light. Both of those outcomes could happen, or none of the above. I could just end up with the Keyblade of Peoples Hearts driven into my chest to have my body fall over and bleed all over the floor, which means no revival for Wolfwood. But I doubt that will happen, that's the ridiculous worst case scenario. The closest thing I can figure, each piece of my heart that someone holds a place in will seek the one I love for safe keeping, with my body and soul to remain here. Granted my body will most likely be in a comatose state, before my light is put back together to reform my heart and be reunited with my body and soul. But I for one think this will definitely work, I believe in each of you more than enough to make this work. I have faith in all of you and what you can do, and belief is everything when it comes to this kind of magic!" I take my hand from Naruto's head and run my knuckles over Vash's cheek in a loving gesture, the same one Jayden would do for me. His eyes go wide as he recognizes the motion, and I beg him, "Help me make this right, beloved. I can't do this alone, I need you to help me keep these promises that I have made. I need you, Vash! I need your love and your light! I don't want to leave you behind like Jayden did to me, only to fall and fade away into the shadows! Please, Vash, help me bring our Tovaras back! Save me when I break in order to make this work, will you have enough faith in me, in us, to help weave this miracle?"

Vash places his hands to my face, his sunglasses reflecting the light to hide the look in his eyes. But then he nods his head and looks at me over the rims of the sunglasses, all the love he has shining in his beautiful green eyes to gaze into my own. "Such a silly question, Megan. Granted, it would have been nice if you had just asked from the very beginning, instead of leading us around by our shirts with your riddles. I'm used to having you jump us through hoops like this, but I'm starting to think it's going to have us trip and break something one day. Did you make us run that obstacle course because you think we'd say no if you asked, or was it the fear we'd end up dying along with Wolfwood or something?" I sigh at this, "Got it in one on all points, yes. I wasn't going to make such a selfish request, just for you to get yourselves killed or converted into Heartless and or Nobodies. I didn't make any of you follow after me, you CHOSE to seek me out! THAT'S the commitment I wanted from each of you, not to have you come when I called like a love struck puppy. I won't tug you in any direction you aren't willing to charge towards under your own influence, that way the blame is all on your own head if everything goes to Hell in a handbasket." Abel smiles at this, "Of course you'd make this a test. I can see why you'd do so, but did it have to be through all that mess of broken worlds outside for us to run all the way through like a maze?" Iruka laughs as I shrug my shoulders, "I didn't make this world, Abel. End of the World is a by-product of all the Heartless' destructive nature. Upon taking a world's heart, a tiny fragment of what is left is sent drifting through the void of space until it eventually meets and merges here with End of the World. It is, in essence, a 'Heartless' of the destroyed worlds that have been consumed. If I had made this world to suit my own fancy, it would look like the original Sacred Grove of that section immersed in twilight you guys had to come through. Heck, this alterred section that resembles the Rising Falls outside of Hollow Bastion was one of the few that I could alter, along with the one of the Grand Hall that's attached directly to this section. Just be glad you guys got here at all. I was thinking I wasn't going to, since I had to go the whole way solo. Then I had to relace the entire path behind me to make it manageable for you guys to get here. I spent hours upon hours doing so, as such a thank you should be in order, not a lecture! Get over here so I can tug on your hair for that, Abel!"

Abel walks forward with a smile on his red lips and leans down a bit to accomidate me, and I remove my hand from Lee's head to reach out to him. But instead of yanking his hair like I threatened, I place my hand to his face to run my thumb over his cheek. His eyes close as he puts his clawed hand over mine, his visage returning to his regular self with the blue grey eyes opening to gaze into my own. Jiraiya grumbles at me as he walks towards me, "I'm far too old to be chasing after you younger kids like this! I swear, you are the epitome of your namesake, trouble maker! But it's a sound reason for making us go through all that. However, I don't like the idea of this not working!" The glare he gives me is laced with a mix of fear and anger as he stands next to Vash to point his finger in my face, "I already told you I'd never forgive you if you got youself killed! So you can be damned sure I'm not letting you do so now with this mad stunt you've come up with! You hear me, Megan?! You are not under any circumstances allowed to die on me, my daughter! The child is the one to bury the parent, not the other way around! Have I made myself absolutely clear?!" I smile and nod as tears burn in my eyes, "As clear as glass, sempai. But if I won't be letting what I saw for you happen if I can manage it either. You will grow old to see the twins married off, even if I have to rewrite all the rules to make such happen. Is this understood, father of my heart?" Jiraiya places a hand to my face, his eyes leaking as he tells me, "If that is what my daughter wishes of me, then I will provide such." I grin at this to look at Kakashi and Iruka as I ask them, "Kakashi-sama? Iruka? You guys up for this mad fiasco of epic proportions?" They both look at each other before looking back to me, Kakashi shifting his hold on Kaitlynn as he gives me a nod. "I know full well if you had a better way to do this, you would do so. If this is what we need to do, then I'm with you, Megan-sama." My eyes widen at the honorific he uses in my name, then I shake my head to ask him, "Be kind and rewind that last bit, what did you just call me?" He gives me that carefree smile of his, "Just because you decided to propose to someone else doesn't mean I'm willing to give up my affection for you, Megan-sama. If anything, I'm going to use it all the time when I say your name, as is Iruka if I'd wager a guess." Iruka chuckles as Alissa gurgles at the sound of his voice, "Way to steal my thunder Kakashi, now it won't sound as good when I do so for Megan-sama." I give a sigh at this, "Oh criminy, not you too! Both of you, stop teasing me, right this instant! It's not polite to poke fun at a single mother like that!" Both of them laugh as they walk forward, Vash stepping to the side to let them close to me. I take both my hands and give a tug on their hair, Kakashi chuckling as Iruka flinches slightly to exclaim, "Okay! Okay! I get it, ow!" I then tug harder on Kakashi's head and he too flinches, but it just makes him laugh harder. Kaitlynn wakes up at the noise to start sniffling, her displeasure evident as she fidgets in his arms. I give a sigh at this, "Great, she'll never go back to sleep now. Unless one of the uncles slash older brothers currently crushing me want to take a turn at holding her?" Both Naruto and Lee hug me tighter, their arms like steel as I give a choked, "Eep! Guys, too hard! Let up or my spine's gonna snap!" Naruto lets go of me, but he looks up with tears in his eyes, "Why'd you have to make me think I was going to lose you like that?! I don't want to lose anyone else, Megan! You're the closest thing to a mom and a sister I'm ever going to get! I don't want to lose you, I love you!" My eyes go wide as he starts to sniffle, bringing up an arm to brush at his eyes as he cries. I look to Vash so he can take Kaitlynn from Kakashi, which he does and she settles down almost immediately.

I grab ahold of Naruto's other arm and bring him to me for a real hug, my hands pressing his head to my heart as his own hands grip my front. I run my fingers through his messy blonde hair, "Oh Naruto... I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you like that. Honest. But I didn't want to chance your light on top of my own, you need to be alive to become Hokage after all. You didn't need to follow behind me, since I'm quite sure my light for you would have found you wherever you were to safeguard for me." Naruto looks up at this, "Really? Your heart would have come to mine anyways, even if I wasn't here to protect you?" I nod and rub his head with emphasis, "Yep! You are here now because of your own desires, you made the path leading here open up for you to follow along after me. You made this door to walk through, even though you could have stayed and guarded me in Konoha. It's why Merlin and Master Yen Sid aren't here with us, they have chosen to receive my light for them elsewhere, instead of here with us. The Heartless will know the moment the light in my heart breaks into pieces, and as such they will come by the scores to claim and consume me, though they may only show up here. I already warned Captain Ukitake and Ichigo about what I was planning, as I did with Lupin's group and the crew of the Going Merry. Stein is rather excited to see what this will do to me and what will happen, he was twisting his bolt in a frenzy as he theorized all the outcomes! I got in contact with everyone, Jack Skellington, Ciel Phantomhive, Sir Integra from the Hellsing Organization, InuYasha and Koga from the wolf demon tribe, who went as red as a tomato when I told him what was going to happen. I also contacted the Fairy Tail guild members there to tell them all what is going on and what will happen. Although Laxus was openly stymied when I told him about this, he'll never let me live down having to admit how much I care about him!" Vash snickers at this, "That didn't stop him from cursing when you told him about my proposal!" I laugh openly at this, "He's the type that hates to lose for any reason, regardless of the challenge! Even if he wasn't interested in me that way, he hates that you beat him!" Naruto snickers at this, "I'm sure your friend Sanji was just as crushed at that, even if his flirting was just flirting for his own sake as you said. Heck, Pervy Sage was fuming when he found out!" I chuckle as Jiraiya growls at Naruto to be quiet, but I tell Jiraiya, "But sempai, does this mean you aren't willing to walk me down the aisle like I intended?" Jiraiya goes stock still at this, his eyes going wide as he stares at me. Then his smile breaks over his entire face, "Consider it done, my troublesome daughter! I would be honored to give you away!" My own smile breaks over my lips, then I turn to Kakashi and Iruka, "I also expect you two to be in the wedding party, no exceptions! Knives has already agreed, so that left you two. Since Hinata shall be my maid of honor." I hear Hinata squeak behind me as both of them smile and nod at this, her excitement evident. "REALLY?! TRULY?! YES, YES, YES!" She about strangles me from behind in her elation, and I give a gasp, "Yipe! Don't break me Hinata! It's your job as maid of honor to keep me together! Which brings me to Lee and Naruto." Lee flinches slightly, but Naruto looks up at this, "What? You mean we get to be in the wedding?! Really?!" I nod, "Yep, how does you two holding the twins for me along with the rings sound? I planned on the girls holding each one, so one of you gets to hold the actual bearer and stand with us at the altar. You game for that?"

Naruto jumps up and down in elation, his excitement clear as he shouts, "AWESOME! OF COURSE I'LL DO IT! THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT, WE GET TO BE IN YOUR WEDDING! YAHOO!" I then note Lee hasn't said a word, so I bring myself face to face with him by kneeling in front of him. His eyes are squeezed shut and tears stream from his eyes as I place my hands on his shoulders, his entire body shaking as he asks, "You really do plan on coming back with us? You aren't going to sacrifice yourself and die like we thought?" I kiss his forehead at this, "Nope. You're here to make sure I don't, Lee. Isn't that why you came all this way, why you spent all that time training with your Keyblade, why you want to become a great shinobi? You want to protect those whom you love, am I not counted among them?" He opens his eyes to gaze into mine, his words full of emotion, "Of course you are, Megan! You watched over me when I was so badly hurt in the hospital, even when we did not know each other and we were not yet family! I will always love you, Megan! You are my family, my sister, and I will do my best to protect you! I will always fight to protect you, for that is my ninja way!" I smile at this, the warmth in my heart shining out of my eyes, "Thank you, Lee. I knew you were the perfect choice as my successor. Remind me to take you to Master Yen Sid so we can see about getting you proper training when this is over and settled. So is that a yes to being in my wedding?" His arms come around my neck to hug me, "Yes! I want that more than anything! I want to be in your wedding and see you in your white dress on your big day! I'd be honored to be a part of your joy! Thank you so much for asking me!" I snuggle my face into his neck, making him cry even harder as he takes big drags of air. "Oh Lee, don't worry. I'm sure this will work, as long as we believe we can do this! That's what I need for this spell, your faith and determination is crucial. It is what will give this spell it's power, and I will need all the faith you have in your beautiful heart to make this work." He nods at this and I give him another kiss to his forehead, making him blush slightly as we let go. I look back over at Abel and say, "You up for doing the wedding, Tovaras? Or am I gonna have to twist your arm?" He grins like a fool at this, "Of course not, I would be delighted to do so!" I laugh and look to Millie and Meryll, "You two get to be bridesmaids, so be prepared to help me pick a dress or make one for me to wear. Okay?" Both of them smile at this, with Knives leaning an arm in the wheelchair to prop his head up and ask, "Lemme guess, you know how to sew such things." I shake my head, "No, that's what magic is for! Duh! I've seen fairies with wands make royal ballgowns for princesses and queens, so if I get the girls to direct and Abishal to help with the spellcasting, we should be able to make one with little disaster. I'm half tempted to just get a white wedding kimono and have the rest of us follow suit." I jerk a thumb at Vash, "But no spoiling the surprise for your brother, mind you! Having the groom see the bride in the dress before the wedding is major bad luck." I blink a few times at this, then mutter, "Whoah... Just calling him a groom kinda makes it more real than idea... Oh boy... Oh geez... Oh- Criminitely! I'm starting to freak, I'm so freaking out right now! It just cant be real like it seems! It can't! Are you sure you want to put up with me for that long?!" Vash hands the now sleeping Kaitlynn back to Kakashi to come up behind me and silence me with a kiss, his arms lacing over my front to bring his hands to my heart. I give a very audible moan into his mouth at this, then he leans back to ask me, "Does that answer your question?" I nod at this, "Oh Hell yeah it does. Thanks for that, now for the best man..."

I look to where Wolfwood lays on the dias, and my smile dissapears. Vash takes my hand as I walk to where he lays, kneeling over Wolfwood as my eyes start to leak tears. I bring my hands over his face, my fingers tracing over his blue lips as Vash puts his arms around me. My sorrow is mixed with my fury as I start seething, "That anyone would so blatantly dare take my joy from me in such a fashion! It is an insult, a mockery of all that I love and chersih and therefore it is a mockery to those whom I love and value! I will not let this stand! I will take this loss no longer, it's time to rip open the Gates of Heaven and drag Nicholas back kicking and screaming if I have to! He is my bondmate, he is my Tovaras, he is _MINE_!" My aura explodes so fiercely, Vash has to let me go and back away several steps as I openly fume at this pain and the sight of Wolfwood's lifeless frame. I look to the heavens and scream with all the fury and vehemence I can muster, "YOU HEAR ME, NICHOLAS?! YOU'VE BEEN UP THERE FOR FAR TOO LONG ALREADY! I DEMAND YOU COME BACK TO US, TO ME, DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ARE MINE, DEATH MAY NOT LAY CLAIM ON YOU UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE! I PUT MY FOOT DOWN WITH VEHEMENCE! SO PACK UP AND GET READY, WE'RE BRINGING YOU BACK TO US! VASH AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO! YOU ARE OUR FAMILY, WE DEMAND THAT YOU COME HOME!" I put my hands to Wolfwood's still bloody side, my power a full on gale as I tell them, "Make sure you keep the Heartless at bay! They'll start coming in droves the moment they deem prudent, so we have to think both offensive and defensive for this to work!" I weave my power over Wolfwood, knitting his cold flesh back together with surgical precision, all the way down to the tracest bit of damage with the sheer volume of willpower I bring to the casting. Wolfwood starts to get warm under my touch, the pallor of death to be replaced with a look of life once again. I give all I can to make his body able to hold his soul and his heart in this world, pushing myself past my tolerance as Vash grabs my shoulders. He fuels his own power into mine, carefully as not to overload my system and to keep my own body from being ripped apart, since the force of the spell we work over Wolfwood's lifeless frame is extremely taxing. Each of us gives a piece of our very life and spirit, the outcome bringing his heart to beat and his breath to return, although his soul still lies elsewhere. I give a shuddered gasp as I let go of Wolfwood, my power smoldering around us as Vash catches my weight. "That will only work for a short while! Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, Hinata, Jiraiya! It will be up to all of you to keep the Heartless at bay when they attack! Keep Millie, Meryll, the twins and Knives safe from harm! Vash, Abel, it will be up to you and Nicholas to deal with whatever darkness comes from my own heart to consume what's left of me when I do this! Vash, you and Nicholas will have to put me back together again once the fighting has reached it's conclusion! I place my very being into your keeping! So if you guys really don't want to lose me, don't give in or let me go for any reason! It's time for me to make ammends!" I step out of Vash's grip to point a finger at the Keyblade of People's Hearts, and it flies towards me like a well shot arrow. Everyone gives cries of alarm as I give one last prayer to God that this works and throw my arms wide in open invitation. I jerk as the blade buries itself in my chest, my hands grabbing the handle to turn the key with a scream of determintation.

My light unlocks in my heart and comes apart instantly, my eyes rolling back as they close for the power of this casting to billow out around me in the scents of lavender and rain. My feet lift up off the ground as twinkling shards of magic come up and off my frame to drift away. Then with a resounding crack, my chest opens like glass broken in a mirror. The Keyblade of Peoples Hearts clatters to the ground, my insides exposed but covered by a transparent barrier of protection as my light floats away from me. The physical heart that beats inside my chest slows to a barely working pace, the light my heart once held floating towards each of the ones that I love. Kakashi and Iruka end up with two in their outstretched hand, one for them along with one for the little girl in their arms. Jiraiya holds out the hand that has the Asphodel markings, noting that when my light lands in his open palm the marks crumble off and drift away. Lee, Hinata and Naruto give a startled laugh as their lights circle them a few times in a playful manner before coming to land in their outstretched fingers. The one that Abel tries to catch ends up drifting through him, and he shudders as it laces all my love for him through his chest, placing his hands there as a glow kisses over his fingers. "Ah! Megan, what- This- Oh! These feelings, these memories. Are they yours? Is this what you've seen and felt and lived through? Oh my... I don't know if I can take it all in. Oh, yes you're right, child of light. No, it's fine, thank you for this. Though I find it amusing how much this tickles, are you doing that on purpose I wonder? But of course you would, this is you after all." Vash doesn't dare move as the light for him drifts towards him, he merely opens his arms in invitation as my light laces around his body before lightly touching his chest. Only then does he move, taking his hands to hold my light to his lips in a loving kiss before bringing it's glow to his chest, placing my light where it belongs inside of his own heart. My memories come unbidden to drift through his mind, each one of him and all the times that we've been through together. Each smile, each laugh, each embrace and each kiss are relived for him to see with crystal clarity, along with my struggles and sorrows that I have carried for over twenty years. Vash closes his eyes at the agony and joy I have lived through, the hands at his heart pressing into his coat to grip the material tight with his fingers. "So this is who you really are. This is the one who I fell so in love with. All of you, even the pieces you kept hidden and buried in an empty grave. It's all here for me to protect, along with you. Yes, I see now why you hid yourself and your pain so fiercely. You didn't want to make things any harder for anyone, including yourself. I can feel it, your faith in us, it's all so very clear. I finally understand, thank you so much for this, Megan! I'll make sure this works, I swear it! I will never let this light of yours fade, it is mine to love along with you!"

The last piece of my light flies to it's owner, drifting over Wolfwood before melding into his heart with a shower of lights as it enters his body. The light gleams bright and blinding as the others cover their eyes, then when the light fades they see Wolfwood is completely awake and sitting up on the dias with a hand to his head. Vash gives a shout of joy as he runs to Wolfwood, who looks up in stunned amazement. "WOLFWOOD! IT WORKED, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Vash grabs him by the shoulders, with Wolfwood blinking a few times in confusion, "Vash? What the- How did- Where are we? What's-?" Then Wolfwood's eyes start to glow, the yellow dwarfing the blue as my memories trace through his mind. His hand goes back to his face, his body trembling as he whispers, "Megan?! Is that you?! What did you- How is this possible?! Did you really do it, am I really back?! But how did-" His eyes close as my answers and experiences play through his mind, and he chokes with emotion at all the love in their recollections. "Now I get it, no wonder you were so certain bringing me back would work! You were going to do this no matter the outcome, and now I see why! Heh, you are so blessedly stubborn when you get like this. Yeah, right, I know. I was the one who said that 'believers will be redeemed' line. I'd think you'd call it your catch phrase at this point." Both Vash and Wolfwood laugh at the old joke, Wolfwood reaching up to place his free hand on Vash's shoulder and sigh as more of my words plays though his mind, "So… he did beat me after all... I lose that bet then... Now why would I think that?! Your love is evident, why else would you risk so much for me?! Besides, we both know… it's not that kind of love anymore. Yes, I'm certain Megan. It's okay with me if this is what you really want, and yes I'll be more than happy to let Abel do the nuptuals so I can be best man." Abel smiles at Wolfwood, his own eyes brimming with tears as he shakes slightly. Vash laughs at this, "Even now she's putting words in my mouth, unbelieveable! But at least we know the answer to that question. Now let's-" But then they're interrupted as Lee shouts, "No! Her heart! Vash-kun! HER HEART HAS ONE PIECE UNCLAIMED!" Both Vash and Abel turn to where Lee is pointing, going wide eyed as Wolfwood goes stock still along with them at the sight.

One piece of my heart still lingers near my catatonic body, it's essence swirling with both light and darkness as it winds around my broken chest to keep my body aloft in the air. Underneath me is a ghostly image of a young girl, sitting with her knees pulled up and her entire frame shaking as she rocks back and forth in misery. Her sobs are full of heart wrenching grief as she cries out into the nothingness, "Data! Where are you?! I can't find you, where did you go?! You promised me you'd never leave me behind! Why can't I feel you with me anymore?! I'm scared and alone, I need you! Please, don't leave me behind! Data, it hurts! It hurts more than anything I've ever felt before, don't leave me alone like this with this pain inside! Please Data, every breath I take rips into me, being without you is breaking my heart!" Her head tilts up to open her eyes, the tears a stark red as she reaches up to the heavens, "Please don't leave me behind, beloved! Take me with you, I'm begging you! I don't care if it's to the dark and scarey places in the grave! I'm already scared and in the dark from your abscense, so why would you leave me behind like this and die?! I don't want to stay, I want to go with you! I don't care where we go, even if it means we go to oblivion! I'd rather be with you than anywhere else! So please Data, take me with you! We shouldn't have abandoned each other, we should have died together, just like we've always lived together! So please, someone, anyone, kill me so I'm not alone without him! Please, kill me now, it's better than being all alone! SOMEONE PLEASE, KILL ME AND END MY PAIN!" Before anyone can move, the ghostly image of my former self screams in anguish, turning the piece of my heart completely black as the darkness consumes it's lingering light. Then it's shadows erupt over my body, lacing over me as Abel shouts in denial. Heartless manifest by the multitudes, surrounding all of them in uncountable numbers as my body twitches and writhes in the grip of the darkness. Each piece of my visible light shudders, it's brightness beginning to fade as my darkness consumes my frame before exploding out in multiple swaths of shadow. The twins start to wail at the sound, Kakashi and Iruka shielding them as Jiraiya places himself in front of them to better shield my daughters. Millie and Meryll cry out as well, going down on their knees as Knives calls out, "This is very bad! VASH! Get ready to fight like Hell! The notes Tesis gave me said the amount of darkness in the heart, as well as the strength of the heart, seems to dictate the strength of the Heartless formed!" Vash nods at this, his Keyblade coming out as Wolfwood summons his to take flanking postions, with Abel bringing out his Crusnik form and his blood scythe. Lee also brings out his Keblade, with Naruto and Hinata falling back to protect Millie and Meryll. The twins are placed in their carrier along with their pieces of my light, Kakshi and Iruka taking their own to press them into their hearts. Their eyes shine for a moment with my aura, my memories and feelings lacing over them as Jiraiya and Lee do the same. Hinata and Naruto soon follow, the glow of magic swirling in their eyes and they brace themselves as the darkness reforms over my body to bring it to the ground.

What touches down is a mockery of my original appearance, my skin like cracked and crumbling porcelin and Vash notes it looks like the sketch that he always carries in his breast pocket. The hole in my chest billows dark smoke, as do the notable cracks along my frame. My entire left arm and leg are ruined, like they broke off and fell away to leave smoking replacements much like the Heartless have, the claw that should be my hand wicked and menacing with blood red nails and billowing smoke along the wrist. From my back comes a shadowed apparition in the form of a Heartless that symbolises the angel of death, it's arms lacing around my middle to hold me tight as it's wings lift me off the ground. Though my seals of magic prevent my body from turning into a Nobody, the Heartless before them instead uses my frame like a prized toy. Vash grips his Keyblade tighter, "Megan, is this the form your broken heart chooses to take?" The eyes that open in this mocked desecration of my flesh are completely black, and they turn to Vash to stare at him with no emotion. The lips on my broken form move, but it is the darkened symbiote of the Spectre of Death that answers with the voice of Data, "What did you expect to come from this?" Vash goes wide eyed as the puppeteer of my darkness continues to use my body like a marionette, my frame being posed like a broken ballerina ticking in time to a soundless song. "She had every intention of giving all she had, how very foolhardy and damning, this light you claim to hold means nothing now that it no longer dwells in this body." They all watch in silent horror as my frame is twirled about like a puppet on strings by the Spectre of Death, it's voice an emotionless monotone as it continues. "Body, heart, soul, all these are vital to the complete existence of any living and sentient being. When any one of these is left to the darkness or broken to any considerable extent, the others must reasonably follow suit to then fade and be consumed by darkness and death. It can be summarised that the heart provides moral guidance and emotion, whilst the soul is a sort of spiritual life-force the body requires to carry out the heart's direction. Therefore, it is assumed that the soul leaves the body upon death. If the soul leaves the body, it has no energy or drive to carry out the heart's desires, causing the being to perish. Of course the term soul can easily be translated to mind or will, but further debate is pointless. Her desire for the dead one lace her darkness to give factiods like a senseless automaton. But even this trait shall soon fade from her body and her soul."

The Spectre of Death laces it's claws over my broken frame in an almost loving caress, delving one hand into the chest of it's toy. My broken body shivers as it's eyes revert back to their normal look and green hue as a silent scream is apparent from my mouth, and Vash and Wolfwood feel the hold the creature has over my physical heart that lies numb and barely beating. Each piece of light inside my loved ones trembles at the abuse of my being, Hinata's panic in her voice evident, "No, it's killing her! Her light is fading! We have to stop that thing, or we'll never be able to put her back together!" But the Spectre of Death cackles as the eyes in my broken form roll all the way back to show only the white as that too is consumed by shadows, my mouth being pulled into a sadistic smile as it taunts, "You think to fix this now, after all that has already transpired?! It is a bit late to try piecing that broken light back together, when it should have been done while still in this flesh! You lost her the moment that Keyblade ripped open her essence, it never should have been needed! The sacrifice of her light to be broken, the death of Nicholas D. Wolfwood, the torture of killing the Orgulho Magisters, the assault of her body, all of it could have been prevented with the power she gifted unto her soulmates! Not just her precious Jayden, but her much praised Tovaras, even the avenging angel in black had the ability and yet did nothing! All three of them that stand here had the means to end her pain and heal her broken heart, if only they had placed more faith in themselves to do so! You only have yourselves to blame, and now this being shall serve the darkness as intended by it's enemies! It's power shall serve, and all shall then be washed in darkness!" The gunshot booms over the others as the bullet punches the Spectre of Death right between it's unseen eyes below it's cowl. Vash's gun smokes as he declares, "Over our dead bodies! She's not yours, not anymore you filthy poltergeist! Your possession over her ends, your sick reign of guignol shant be tolerated! Megan belongs to the darkness no longer, she belongs to us, SHE BELONGS TO ME!" The Spectre of Death brings the clawed hand in my chest out to place it over it's face, the cowl falling away to reveal the head underneath. Vash freezes as it openly laughs in a different voice, the face almost the exact image of Tesis Balberith Orgulho, save for the eyes that are nothing but black orbs in their sockets that leak billowing smoke of red hue. But then it brings that hand over it's face, and the visage shifts to that of Legato Bluesummers along with his voice. "That it will, Vash the Stampede. Your deaths will be the final piece of this puzzle, the greatest tribute to agony that this being feared above all others. It will be perfect, your hearts and their doubts shall add to the onslaught. Come then and give your all for these remaining pieces of this pathetic creature. Come and see if you will be able to salvage this tortured and broken being, for it to be given a final chance at living!" Abel brings his lightning over his wings in answer to the taunt, with Wolfwood bringing his reawakened aura to roar over him and clench his Keyblade tight. His Punisher comes up from next to the dias at his bidding into his hand as he snarls, "Gladly, you won't keep her from any of us!" Vash grits his teeth in fierce determination, his own aura exploding over him to bring both his gun and his Keyblade up, "Let's end this! CHARGE!"

The Heartless descend from all sides, with the Spectre of Death using the shadows like a tangible clay, weaving shields to block and spikes to attack. Naruto and Hinata keep Millie and Meryll protected while Kakashi and Iruka fight in a widened circle around them, the twins in their carrier as Knives holds them close as they cry. Jiraiya takes on a Behemoth singlehanded, the Rasengan in each hand as he whales on the massive creature with all he can muster. Lee uses every ounce of his speed, the weights on his legs discarded and his Keyblade singing through the air as he pummels the Heartless without mercy. Abel's scythe cleaves the Heartless by the multitudes, keeping them off Vash and Wolfwood as they attack the monster wrapped around my body. But the Spectre of Death shields itself with a barrier, sending my broken form out on strings of smoking tendrils to have me fight as it's guardian. My hands hold my Keyblade that symbolizes my grief, Majestic Void wailing in anguish with every swing. But Vash and Wolfwood press forward with Abel backing them up. The fight is relentless, The Spectre of Death using all my physical ability as I dance and weave under it's control. It brings to play an alternated form of my Strike Raid, having me throw my Keyblade multiple times along with shadowed copies from the Spectre of Death, the real Majestic Void flying forward to resummon into my waiting hands for another throw. My body is pressed to attack with no restraint for it's welfare, giving no heed to defending as I am made to assail my Tovaras with weapon and fist and footwork. Abel even has to keep from accidentally impaling me on his scythe as my frame is thrown into him with force, my pointed strike nearly impaling him before he twists his waist out of the way at the last moment. His lightning does electrocute me, and everyone flinches at the keening shriek of laughter the Spectre of Death emits to go along with my own scream. Abel takes the handle of his scythe to my front, shoving my body away from him as he blocks an Orcus that came at his blind spot. The Spectre of Death mocks them openly, it's voice and face shifting to take different appearances, each one a former enemy or lost loved one that holds sway over my darkness.

But Vash and Wolfwood note the strings laced over my limbs, their focus on attacking the threads instead of my body. Each time a strike cuts a thread, the barrier over the Spectre of Death breaks for them to openly attack it without mercy. But after each onslaught they give, my frame dissapears to attach to the one who assaulted it. The first is Wolfwood who is caught in my grip and the added threads of darkness that lace over us both, and I am driven to bite down into his shoulder as he shouts. Vash and Abel lay siege to the other threads to break the hold they have on us, Wolfwood desperately trying to pry my mouth from his shoulder. "No! Stop it! Megan, stop!" For a brief moment, my light inside of his heart pierces through the control the Heartless has over me, and I bring my mouth away to whisper, "Nicholas! Have them call out to me, use this light and it will banish the darkness for a brief time!" But then my eyes roll back to show only the black once more, and Wolfwood is forced to dislocate my shoulder to get free of my grip. He rolls away from me as Vash comes to stand next to him, "Wolfwood, did she-" He nods at this before lacing a Cure spell over the bite in his shoulder, "Yeah! She gave me a trump for that! Call out to her, she'll stay the attack long enough to get you free!" The Spectre of Death brings me back to it's clutches at this, it's hands running over my frame to shake me slightly and get my shoulder back in place. After a few jerks it goes back in with a hard snap, and my face flinches as the Heartless sneers, "A brief oversight, you think it will work each time?" Abel gives a humorless laugh, "Oh it will, if there's one thing she'd never do, it is willingly allow any of us to be harmed! You may hold sway temporarily, but it is Megan that controls her own power!" I am sent flying at Abel at this, who swings his scythe to break another of the reformed threads over me. Vash and Wolfwood press the advantage as my body dissapears in shadows, only to reappear hugging Abel by his front. His lightning cuts out so as not to harm me, and I drive my fingers into his sides to rip him open. But he takes one hand and places it on my head, bringing my head to his heart as he whispers, "Don't, Tovaras. I only have one habit. Don't ruin it, please." My eyes blink as my light responds to his plea, and I take what little time I have in my own body to lace healing magic over the gouges I made with my fingers. "I'll sew it for you later, Abel. Remind me when this is over." He nods at this before pushing me backwards, his scythe cutting away more of the threads as they try to attach themselves to him. But I am then launched right at Iruka whose back is turned to us, the Spectre of Death laughing menaically as Hinata shouts, "Iruka-sensei!" Iruka tries to turn around at this, but Naruto throws himself into Iruka to get him out of the way as my Keyblade swings through now empty air.

For a moment, my light shines bright in them both, having me summon it's power to bring the Spectre of Death to return to my back as I shout "KAKASHI! CHIDORI THIS THING!" Kakashi comes up from out of nowhere, his chidori slicing through more of the threads as it goes into the Spectre of Death as well, the Heartless shrieking in agony along with me. But I pay no heed to the pain as I shout, "Don't stop, keep fighting! It's halfway-" My voice is cut short as the Spectre of Death grabs me into it's claws to fly into the air, "ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! PATHETIC LITTLE CANDLE AGAINST THE MALEVOLENT GALE OF NOTHINGNESS! YOU WILL NOT RISE FROM THIS! I COMMAND YOU TO BE SILENT!" My eyes roll back to all black as the puppetmaster reclaims control, and Hinata huffs out, "We're halfway there, we can't give in yet! Don't worry Megan, we'll never give up!" The Spectre of Death growls as it loses it's hold once again, and I myself point my Keyblade into it's face and blast it with a searing Flare spell. The howl it gives could shatter glass, it's claws dropping me to clutch it's ruined face. I land with a jolting impact with the ground, my body rolling as my eyes roll back to black. "NO MORE OF THIS, YOU SHALL ALL BE DESTROYED!" My body is jerked up off the floor as Majestic Void is thrown from my hand full force right at Jiraiya, his back turned as he lands from finishing one of the Dark Followers. But just as he turns at Abel's shout of warning, Lee jumps in to catch my Keyblade in his empty hand. Lee rushes me with both of them drawn, the Keyblades ripping through several of the threads as he swings with fervor. My form once again dissapears in shadow, but Lee counters the move by catching my reforming body from behind. "I have her, keep going!" I writhe in his grip as Vash assails the Spectre of Death, Wolfwood and Abel blocking more of the lesser Heartless as Jiraiya grabs me from the front. Lee lets go to let Jiraiya hold me in place and tell me, "Sit still, daughter! Don't hurt yourself!" I go slack at this as Lee slices more of the threads, my body shivering and my nose leaking red as I whisper, "This is agony, I'll have you know, but don't stop on my account. It's weakening with every time it plays this particular gambit." Jiraiya nods and says to me, "I'm sorry Megan, but we'll keep going. Stay strong, we'll get you back together." My body dissapears out of his grip to return as a shield for the Spectre of Death, it's own form ripped up and damaged as it snarls in agitation. "Clever trick, little grasshopper boy! Do bear in mind, your struggle is pointless!"

Knives gives a shout at this, "Stuff it, keep going kid! The Keyblade is the only weapon able to save a heart from it's darkness! If anyone else deals the final blow, it will simply cause a Heartless to fade, without the heart within being released back into the world! Only when a Keyblade purges the darkness inside do these hearts go back to their bodies and return to their original form!" Abel freezes at this to shout out, "That means I can't take that attack of opportunity! Lee, come over here and switch with me!" Lee nods at this to run and take his place, but my body is thrown into him to kick him back and away as the Spectre of Death snarls at this. "I don't think so! It's time you all got quartered off to be quartered in turn!" Barriers form up in quick succession, cutting the group off from each other as The Spectre of Death hovers above them with my body in it's grip. "Enjoy being cleaved by the endless numbers of the darkness! I'm taking this prize, there is a better stage to dance this broken shell about! If you dare follow after to claim it, come forth to where this conflict of light and shadow shall end! Then we shall prove how this one's sins will never be conquoured by your paltry light!" Knives realizes the only ones with him are the insurance girls and the twins, which means there's no one with any real ability to fight to protect them. He grabs Millie and Meryll by the hand as the twins sit in his lap in the carrier, activating the emergency teleporter to take them all back to Merlin's House in Radiant Garden. He shouts to Vash before the light of the teleporter consumes them, "Vash, don't wait up for any of us! Just go, I've got the girls, keep going! Bring her light back together, it's the best way to do this! Good luck, brother!" Vash nods at this to look to Jiraiya who is back to back with Abel, then to where Kakashi and Naruto stand next to the barrier separating them from Hinata and Iruka. Vash thinks for a brief moment before making a quick plan with my memory to guide him, bringing out his power to speak with each person who has been gifted a piece of my light. He gives all of our friends who hold my heart in their keeping a direct order, "Everyone who can hear me, listen up since we don't have any time! Change in plans, we need to piece Megan's heart back together right now! Everyone who has been gifted a piece of her light, give it freely to her Tovaras! Offer what you have into our keeping, so we can use it and bring her safely home! It's the only option we have left, show your faith in her and give us what's needed to make this work! I know it's a risk, but I swear to you all it will work! I won't let it end with her falling to the darkness, we'll bring this war for her future to a close! All I ask is for you to believe in her and in us, give us your support and gift us the return of her light!"

On every world, in every heart that holds a piece of my gifted light, a prayer is offered in answer. Jack Skellington stands with Sally in his study, my light in his boney fingers as he lets it go to drift away back to it's proper place, Zero barking as he chases the light out the window to watch as it drifts to the sky. On the roof of the Patchwork Labratory, Crona let's my light pass through his trembling fingers as Ragnarok grumbles, "This better work, or we'll have to go down there and give that creature their fighting a piece of my mind." Spirit stands with Maka and Soul as they too gift my light to the air, Maka telling Ragnarok, "Don't worry guys, it's going to work, I know it will. As long as we think they'll win, this light should do the rest." Black Star and Tsubaki nod in agreement, letting the lights they have drift to the air. Death the Kid gives a sigh as he looks at the light in his hands, "I don't want to give this up, I mean it's the best model of symmetry I've ever seen! But since it is a piece of a whole, it really should be put back together." Liz and Patty nod as they release their light along with Kid. Stein holds my light in one hand as he twists the bolt in his head with the other. He gives a chuckle at this, letting go of the orb of light in his fingers to say, "Too bad, I was hoping to keep this for a bit longer to study it more. But it can't be helped, maybe Megan will let me study the whole of her light once it's put back together..." Marie walks up to him, her arms going around him as she presses her filling baby bump to his frame, "I'm sure that she might just take you up on that offer, though Vash and Wolfwood will be adamant not to let you near her with a scalpel." Stein laughs again, placing a hand to hers, "True, they are both very protective of her. But she did say I'm allowed to ask, since she apparently trusts me enough to put her back together correctly. I'm actually surprised I got one." Marie shakes her head at this, "Oh don't be silly, Franken. It was quite clear she has a lot of affection for you. I actually was worried I was going to have her for competition for you when she was here." Stein looks at Marie in surprise, "It was that obvious? Oh yes, fabled woman's intuition. But Megan said she'd rather have us together for you to keep me on my toes." Marie smiles at this, "Then we should send her a proper wedding gift when they give the official announcement." Stein nods at this, the both of them looking up to watch the lights drift away past the Moon. On the grounds of the Hellsing Organization, Alucard stands on the roof. He notes with amusement how he recieved such a gift, tossing the shining orb into the air as he muses, "It would seem you were more attatched to me than you let on, my precious pearl. Though your fear is still sweet on my tongue, it does not diminish your will in the least. Well played, Megan. I appaude your ingenuity at cheating death in this fashion." He starts clapping at this, giving a manaical laugh as the light drifts away into the stars.

Up on a hill overlooking a field of flowers, Koga of the wolf demon tribe lets my light go along with Kagome and the others, each of them giving a prayer of luck as they do so. Koga holds his fist up to shift nervously and give a menacing growl, "Be sure you take good care of her, Vash! We wolves are ones that mate for life, so you'd better keep your commitment, or I'll kill you myself for her!" Kagome places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure he will Koga, don't worry too much." InuYasha and Miroku nod in agreement, with Sango and Shippo holding their hands to their eyes to watch the lights drift away. Past the field of flowers near a river, Rin let's her own gift of my light go to watch it dance away from her. Sesshomaru watches with his mask of indifference, then he opens his hand to let his orb of light go. His voice is neutral as he says to himself, "I have no need of this, go back to where you belong." But the light does not drift away, it merely hovers before him. For a moment it drifts forward to touch the pommel on Tenseiga, making the sword glow in response before flying away. Sesshomaru grunts at this, "Direct, just as is your nature. Do not waste the life I was prompted to save by this sword." He turns to call to Rin, "Rin, come. We are leaving." Rin runs to him at this, turning to wave at the sky, "Okay, Lord Sesshomaru. Bye bye Megan, be sure to come back soon." On a terrace of a luxury suite hotel in Paris, Lupin looks to Jigen before looking to Goemon, "Well, it seems you have to return that pearl she gave each of you." Goemon nods without opening his eyes, "Yes, this treasure is not one that belongs to anyone but her bondmates. I will gladly give this back to return her balance." His hands come away to let my light drift out of his fingers, Jigen nodding to then do the same. Jigen takes a drag from his cigarette as the orb of light floats away, "Hell, I was surprised we even got one. I really shouldn't be, but still..." He looks to Lupin and tilts his fedora, "Your turn, Lupin. I know you got one just like the rest of us." Lupin cackles at this, his amusement evident as he too lets my light drift away from his hands, "Heh! I wasn't going to keep it, honest!" But Goemon and Jigen give a knowing smirk at Lupin, looking back to watch the lights fade away into the starry sky. Jigen gives a grumble, "I just hope this works and we don't end up with bad news later." On the grounds of the Phantomhive manor, Finnian and a human Pluto toss my light into the air, the both of them smiling and watching the lights drift up as Ciel and Sebastian watch from the window. Ciel turns to look at Sebastian, "Didn't you get one also?" Sebastian nods at this, the construct of the black cat I made for him jumping up onto the desk in sleek elegance of movement. "Indeed I did my Master, though it was placed where I would do it no harm. " Ciel quirks an eyebrow in question, "Really? Even though it was freely given, she placed it in something else?" Sebastian nods at this, placing his hand onto the costruct as it gives an audible and slightly mechanical purr. Lights begin to dance over it's frame, until the piece of my light gifted to Sebastian drifts out of the construct. Ciel goes wide eyed at this, "Very clever of her to place it there. That way it is in your keeping and yet not at the same time." Sebastian gently catches the orb of light in his hands, walking to the window to let it pass through his fingers and out to the open canopy of stars. He gives a carefree grin, "Yes, it would seem she planned this quite well. Even I was intrigued by this ingenuity and unorthadox way of thinking. For her sake and those that are with her, they will need all the help you humans call 'luck' to make this work." Ciel nods at this, "True enough. In any event. Sebastian, I want some of that pistachio cake she gave you a recipe for." Sebastian bows at this, "But of course. I shall prepare some for you right away, my Master."

Out on the Grand Line on the Going Merry, Chopper sits on the banister of the ship with the rest of the crew watching as he releases the light he received first. The light dances around him in a playful gesture, making him giggle as he tells it, "Time for you to go back now Megan, but you'll still be with me. Just like always, right Luffy?" Luffy grins at this, the light in his own hands dancing over his palms, "Yep! It doesn't matter how far away she is! Megan will always be one of us, she's our friend no matter what!" Nami nods at this to let go of the light she was given, followed quickly by Usopp as Luffy asks, "You think my brother Ace got one too? If he did, he might just keep it, they were pretty interested in each other." Sanji smirks at this,"Of course he did, but he'll have done the same thing we're doing." Sanji gives an exagerated sniff as he laments, "Oh Megan! I don't want to let you go to have some other guy take you away! But if it makes you happy, then I'll give up my hold over you! Be happy with him and you're darling twins, my angel of wonders!" He cries as my light drifts away slightly, but then it comes drifting back to brush against his face. Zoro chuckles as the light Sanji let go finally floats away, "It would figure she'd linger to make you stop bawling, but in any event, we shouldn't worry too much. I'm sure this will work out just fine." Zoro opens his fist to let my light float away, his own smile weakening ever so slightly as he says, "It's up to Vash and Wolfwood now to put her back together. All we can do now is hope for the best." They watch as the lights meld into the heavens to take their place among the stars overhead. But Luffy gives a rallying cheer, "We believe in you Megan! Don't let the bad guy win, we're right here cheering for you!" Each of them put a fist to the air in salute, the cheer echoing over the ocean. Far away in some random town, Ace holds the light I have gifted him to his lips, placing a tender kiss to it as he then let's it go. "Give all you have in the fight, Megan. Don't hold back one bit, I expect you to bring every bit of your power to winning. Your passion burns just as bright as my flames, use it's might to bring this to an end." The light hovers for a moment before him, then it spirals into the air with all due speed towards the heavens.

Outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall, many of the guild members stand to face the ocean as they release the light they were gifted. Romeo and his dad Macao let theirs go at the same time, with Elfman and his sister Mirrajane doing the same. Natsu and Happy count down before throwing their own gifted lights to the open sky, with Lucy and Erza laughing as they too join them in the practice. Loke smiles as he releases my light, giving a slight bow as it drifts away. Gray and Master Makarov do so with great respect, all of them watching as these lights drift over the ocean to take to the horizon. But no one there notices as Laxus walks to the second floor window of the guild hall, his own hand clenched with a glowing light in his fingers. He looks down with a neutral expression, his voice barely audible as he rumbles, "You'd better not lose, newbie. I'm going to want a rematch to prove how strong I really am against all the power you can bring." He lets the light in his hands go, expecting it to take flight out the window. But instead, it floats into his chest to lace my spell for him into his heart. A few of my memories play though his mind, their recollection making him go wide eyed to tremble slightly. Then the light leaves him to dissapear without a trace in front of him, shining bright for a moment before winking away to give no trace of it's being there moments ago. Laxus snorts at this, but he smiles knowingly as he looks out to watch the fading lights in the distance. In a flowered covered garden of the Vatican where Abel works, the timid boy who is the Pope sits in a small pagoda surrounded by roses. Pope Alessandro notes their scent as he says, "Yes, this is the perfect place to pray for you, Megan. Thank you for your gift of love and affection, it means so much to know you think an uncertain and cowardly boy like me can exceed everyone's expectations. I had no idea you used to be the same way at my age, you're so vibrant and outspoken and confident, it took me completely by surprise! But I pray that you and your loved ones win this battle. Dear Lord, bless this heart and it's loved ones as it has blessed each one of us gifted with it's light in turn. Keep Megan safe as well as Vash and Wolfwood. I pray all goes well, and they claim victory in the end. Amen!" The boy lets go of the orb of light in his hands, a few tears leaking from his eyes as he watches the light ascend to the heavens. While in other hidden corners of the garden, other memebrs of the AX give a prayer of blessing before releasing my light. Even Tres gives a few words before letting his go next to Ester Blanchette, who smiles up at him when he does so.

Even as far away as the Soul Society, my friends among the soul reapers give my light to the waiting air. Renji standing on the open terrace of his squad barracks with Byakuya watching. Shuhei, Rangiku, and Izuru stand together as they release theirs, with Hitsugaiya doing so shortly after. Ikkaku and Yumichika stand with Kenpachi and Yachiru in the backyard of their barracks, each of them letting loose the light in their possession. Though Kenpachi frowns as he watches them drift away, "She made light of how strong she used to be, those memories from that Sovereign War were intense! I'd have loved to fight in that, if only to pit myself against her ferocity! That would have been highly enjoyable!" Yachiru's light weaves around the backyard for a moment, and she chases it in joy as Yumichika notes, "I didn't see anything when I got mine, what are you talking about?" Yachiru jumps to wave her hands in the air at the retreating light, "Kenny's piece went right into his chest, it made his eye glow blue for a bit. Didn't yours do that?" Yumichika shakes his head at this, "No, but it did for Ikkaku. His eyes also glowed blue when it happened, you didn't tell me she shared memories with you." Ikkaku shrugs at this, "I didn't get much, but it was quite a sight to watch her rip apart those Heartless creatures by the multitudes. In any event, all we can do is hope her lovers are just as determined when it comes to this fight." Hanataro stands at the window of his room as he smiles and holds his hand out to let my light drift away, "Do your best, Megan. I know it'll all work out, I believe in you." In Captain Ukitake's house, he and Captain Kyoraku sit with Captain Unohana. Each of them hold my gifted light as Kyoraku says, "You think they can pull this off? This whole idea was quite a gamble to begin with, are we sure this will even work?" But Unohana nods, "Yes, I do. Megan did say that belief and victory are intertwined. I for one have complete faith in her suitors and her own ability. If anyone can pull this off, it would be Megan and her two loves." Ukitake smiles at this, "Very true, Megan does not know the meaning of the word failure when applying it to those she loves. If she can have such faith in all of us who hold these pieces of her heart, then it would be remiss of us not to give such faith to her in return." In a unanimous gesture, they release my light. The lights hover in the air for a bit, but then Ukitake has an attack and starts coughing vehemently. All three lights hesitate in the air, then fly over to Ukitake, two circling his frame in a warm glow of magic as one sinks into his chest. My aura takes to the air in a familiar scent of lavender as his coughing stops almost immediately, his eyes opening in amazement as my blue glows in their depths. "Oh! This is- Yes, that's much better now! But you shouldn't have lingered, Megan." My answer makes him laugh as Unohana asks him, "What did she say?" But Ukitake smiles knowingly as the light leaves his heart and all three orbs drift away, his mirth evident as he tells them, "Such is not for a gentleman to tell. It is a gift of words and emotions, and I for one plan to keep them in blessed confidence." Kyoraku laughs at this, "You would hide the good part on us." All three of them laugh at this, watching as the light they were gifted joins the others that lace through the air. Head Captain Yamamoto stands in his office to watch them. "May you truimph over your foe, Ryoka! I pray you claim victory in the end and your future to be one filled with promise!"

In Karakura Town, Ichigo and his friends stand together on the school roof to let their lights go, Ichigo smiling as he says, "There they go, it's up to them now. But I for one will be waiting to head to where they are if we need to." Orihime nods at this with enthusiasm, "Right! Maybe Mr. Urahara has a way we can get there! Let's go ask him!" At his shop, Urahara sits at an open window, his fan in front of his face as my light drifts between his fingers. He holds that hand out the window to shoo the light with the fan, "Don't linger now, and be sure to come back with your koishiteru and the twins for a visit." The light drifts back to hims to tug playfully at his hat, his laugh rolling off his lips as he shooes my light away more forcefully with the fan. It takes to the air in a playful dance, and soon join the multitudes that drift to where they will join together. Shinji and the other Vizored do the same from the warehouse they call home, Rose looking up to the stars to note, "Such a symphony of wonder you shared, thank you for that gift, Megan." Merlin stands outside of his house in Radiant Garden with the light I have given him, his words like sunshine, "Such a gamble you've pulled, yet look at the control and the many other lights that you have given! You can no longer claim to have no one whom you love and to have love you in turn! This is the final fight, my sweet Megan! I have never been more proud of you, daughter! I love you, my pigtailed cherub, now go and make the darkness flee!" The light hovers before him, but instead of drifting away, it changes shape to have a younger version of me stand before him. Merlin looks dumbstruck as my teenage self grins at him in joy, leaning forward to place a kiss to his cheek before dissapearing in a flurry of lights. Merlin touches a hand to his face, tears leaking from his eyes as he stares at the stars in wonder. "Thank you, precious one! Thank you so much!" In the Mysterious Tower, Master Yen Sid stands in the courtyard with his eyes closed and back straight. He opens his eyes to say to the air, "Such a stunt, so open and brazen to risk. Truly, my apprentice, you make me believe that anything is possible when you do these things. But it is not over yet, your battle is not yet won." Master Yen Sid releases my light from his stewardship as he says, "Though I know you have risked all for them, I cannot shake the feeling that victory is not certain. May your prayers and belief be enough, Megan. May the light we have returned be enough to quell your darkness at long last."

Each light is brought with all due haste to the End of the World, their lights circling around and through the barriers separating the group and dispelling them. The Heartless that were there by the multitudes dissipate at the number of dancing orbs and their radiance, until they merely circle the edge of the Rising Falls in aprehension. Iruka is the first to add his light to the multitudes, then Kakashi and Hinata follow suit. Naruto and Lee let go at the same time, their smiles bright and hopeful as the many lights around them dance and swirl through the air. Jiraiya seems to hesitate for a moment, but he too releases my light from his keeping. His whisper to the air is not heard by the others, it is only meant for me, "Please don't let all this go to waste, my beloved daughter. We still have so much to do together, you and your koishiteru along with the rest of us, and with me." Abel is the last to relinquish his hold, all of the shining orbs circling over his frame and wings in an intricate dance as he brings my light in his hands to his lips to pray."Oh Lord, let this be our victory over the evils that brought so much pain to this cherished heart. Let the love of all be enough to drive back this darkness, so that our child of light may once again look with hope to the future." The lights surrounding Abel condense together, their radiance glowing in blinding brilliance for a moment. The when it fades, a shining version of me is hugging Abel tight. He gaves a start at my ethereal grip, but my laughter peals through the air like bells as I look into his eyes. My smile is full of love, and my words echo through his mind and heart. _Abel my beloved brother in Christ, behold what His gifts of miracles can bring unto the faithful! Look upon the wonders of where we have come and what has been accomplished! Then look to me and know that you are just as wonderous, just as glorious, to my heart and to the Lord in turn! I am now all the love I hold within, and it shines here now because of all you have given unto me! This would not have been possible without you, Abel! So take a bow and be proud of yourself! You have done so very well, I am not the only soul you have salvaged! My beloved ebony angel, my precious and foolhardy Tovaras, I am so blessed to have you in my life! Thank you, with all my heart and being, thank you for everything you have given to me!_ I lean up and kiss him, my lips meeting his at the corner of his mouth as tears trek down his face. His eyes go wide and full of emotion, and I end up going right through him, the sensation so exquisite his mind cannot find the words to describe it's wonder. He goes down on his knees as he trembles at the feeling, every part of his being soaked in my love and my joy as I twirl in the air towards those whom are my bondmates.

I go to float up to Vash and Wolfwood, both of them standing to watch me with smiles on their faces. My feet don't touch down as I hover before them, my hair flowing out in curling waves of light. Wolfwood gives a grin at me, "Wow! This has got to be better than even your picture of you in the yukata! You look amazing, but how did you pull this off?" I smile at him, my voice echoing into the air. _I told you belief was everything, Nicholas. Maybe now you'll think the idea more than just speculation, hmm?_ He laughs at this as Vash and he go to gift me back my light they hold in their hearts. But I put a hand up to each of them and stop them, my ethereal fingers lacing into their wrists slightly in the process. Vash raises an eyebrow in question, "Don't you need all of your light?" My grin is evident, my entire frame shaking in mirth._ The Bonding of Souls, beloved. My light is already whole having you two holding the pieces of my heart for you in your own hearts like this. I am already complete, if anything I want for you both to keep it permanently. Hold tight to my heart, koishiteru! Do not for any reason loosen your hold over me! All I desire is for my two bondmates to keep me with them always, for us to charge ahead towards tomorrow, together! I will accept nothing less than this desired future! So don't give me back the light you have, keep it in your hearts to cherish always!_ Vash closes his eyes and smiles, the love plain to see on his face as he nods in agreement. But then he opens his eyes to look into mine, "On one condition, Megan." He reaches up to bring my transparent visage into his embrace, my frame going into him slightly as he tells me, "If you expect me to do so like this for my future wife, I will expect the same of you. Never give up your hold on me, Megan. Take my heart into your keeping, give me your joy and your pain, to have me do so for you in turn. Do it now, take my heart in yours and never let me go!" My hands reach into his chest in response, my fingers tracing over his heart to kiss them lightly with my fingertips. He trembles all over as I take his light into my own, our love merging together as my own frame shines even more fiercely in his embrace. His heart begins to race, it's rhythmn pumping inside his chest in a hard and glorious tempo. My joy is indescribable as I take in the sensation, and Vash takes great gasps of air as I kiss his lips with mine. I then nuzzle my nose to his lightly to intone a teasing remark._ We should have Nicholas just declare us joined, it would skip all the hassle._ Vash laughs so hard he can't breathe, but he shakes his head to say, "The rest of our friends would hang us both for that! Besides, I have to lay claim to the rest of you to make it official!" I flick his nose at this. _True enough, but my soul will always belong to the Lord first, you'll have to settle for second on that one, my tin soldier. But the rest of me is all yours for the taking, Vash._ Wolfwood grumbles at this, and I give an audible sigh as he does so.

Wolfwood looks at me to exclaim, "WHAT?! I agree with Laxus whole heartedly on this! It's crushing to be the odd man out! I didn't want to have to give you up in any way, shape, or form! I may not be hopelessly in love with you like Vash is, but it's still love never the less! I wanted you all for myself, it's all I've been wanting since that night and even before then! You can't blame me for wanting to keep you, not after we gave ourselves to each other!" Vash jerks at this, his eyes closing as I nod in understanding. _But would you want claim over me if it meant Vash really had perished? Such a wish would be unbecoming of you, Nicholas._ He grits his teeth and fumes, "Don't put those kinds of words in my mouth! I'd never want that! Never! I want to keep you, but I also want to give you what will make you the most happy! It's exasperating! I'm getting pulled in multiple directions on this, and I'll be damned if I ever sort it out! DAMN IT ALL, I GIVE UP ALREADY!" He whirls around to snarl and fume in open agitation, and Vash and I look at each other with knowing smiles. Vash lets me go so I can drift to Wolfwood, and I lace myself through him to get his attention. Wolfwood goes ram rod straight to tremble all over at the sensation, his audible gasp cutting his air short. His voice is uneven as he whispers for only me to hear, "Dear God! I didn't think you could make me feel such exstacy, even when we made love!" My laugh is laced with warmth at the memory. _Indeed! Such a night will always be cherished to recollect! I honestly wish there was two of me, one to give away to our best friend and one for you to keep as your own. Or to simply make both of you mine and keep you as my lifemates like the elves do with their loving innocence. But the best I was able to do for you, I have already done. My light is yours to keep with you always, the Bonding of Souls our greatest treasure between us. You've known all along how much I love you, Nicholas. Your passion, your strength of unbendable tempering, your dry wit and serious humor. All that you are, both the good and the bad, I openly cherish with all of my being. Nicholas. My golden wolf. My stability and my strong foundation. I am so blessed to have you and your love in my life. Each kiss, each embrace, each moment has been treasured beyond words. I will never regret the night we spent together, I will never recant that decision I made. I love you Nicholas. What I did for you here, I would do again without a second thought a thousand times over._ My eyes gaze into his as I place my ethereal fingers to his face, his own hands coming up to cover mine. I gaze into the blue depths of his eyes, my love for him shining in my green ones. _I pray you find someone who will be able to give all of themselves to you, completely and fully with whom you may do the same. Sadly, I am not able to do this for you, since I am only one to give all of myself to only one in turn. So I will not make such a serious commitment to you, because of this very reason. Already I have risked much by rewriting fates plans for you and prolonging your life. I will not tempt fate any farther in this, such a gambit is far too dangerous to risk. I only hope that this extended time is well lived, regardless of where it takes you. You are and will always be cherished, my Tovaras. This love I give to you is for one whom I see as a soulmate. I hope that you find joy and fullfillment in this life. Perhaps even more, since I hope to dance at your own wedding, should that day ever come._

Wolfwood closes his eyes at this, but he doesn't seem that upset anymore. He nods at me and says to me, "Thank you for the truth, Megan. I know it isn't easy to say, you'd rather torture yourself than hurt me for any reason. But it's all right, I just want for you to be happy. It's all I can ask for you, so do your best to strive for that." I smile as he leans forward, placing a kiss to the corner of my mouth as he whispers, "But be warned, if Vash screws up with you, I will snatch you away from him and keep you all for myself the second he gives me the chance!" My laughter is evident as I nod in consent, then I look to Vash as he snickers at this, "LIke I'd even let you take her away from me! Our rules of conduct are out the window, Wolfwood! She's mine, and you won't take her from me without the fight of your life!" I weave myself over to him, my laughter evident. _Shouldn't I get a say in that, or am I just the bauble the two of you will leave in the corner?_ The both of them laugh along with me, my hands coming to rest on Vash's shoulders. I place my head to his in elation, every word playing over the air with all my love and devotion. _Vash. My crimson bird. My stalwart tin soldier and my shining light. What my head has constantly questioned, my heart has known for the whole while. You are in truth my other half, the one I have fallen in love with. What time we have been given will never be enough for me, I will always find myself craving more. I want to wake each morning with you and go to sleep each night with you in my arms. I want for us to brave the future together, hand in hand and hearts entwined. I want more than anything to give all of myself to you in exchange for all of yourself in return. I am well aware I'm not much, but I want to believe it's enough for you. My hearts deepest desire is you, and I will willing drown in the love you would graciously provide._ Vash nuzzles his nose to mine, his smile evident on his face, "You are so going to trump my wedding vows when I write them! You just are way too good at stringing eloquent words together." Wolfwood snickers at this, "I didn't even think you knew the word 'eloquent' needle noggin." They laugh at this, my own transparent frame shaking in mirth. But then I look to them both with a serious gaze. _You two ready to tackle that creature? I'm certain it won't be easy, part of me wonders if my sins will add to the struggle to keep me here with you._ My worry dims my light slightly, my arms hugging myself tight as I continue. _I've done such horrid things, caused so much pain and sorrow, is it even possible for me to atone for it all?! Do I even want to, am I really worth saving after all I have willingly wrought?!_

Vash and Wolfwood come to flank each side of me and hug me tight, their arms lacing through my frame to clutch my light in their embrace. Wolfwood is the first to ease my fears, "Don't start with that now, we've come too far to let anything get in the way! Don't you dare let that doubt weasel it's way in, you'd be a fool to think you don't deserve to be happy along with the rest of us fellow fools and sinners." Vash nods in agreement, his own determination steeling his words, "You are the most loving and merciful soul I have ever met in all my hundered and twenty years of wandering the Badlands! You are more wonderful and amzing than anyone I know, not even Rem could claim to compare to your inner strength and your passionate heart!" My eyes go as wide as allowed, whirling my head to look Vash in the eyes at this astonishing admission. His gaze is full of love and faith in me, "There isn't a single shred of doubt in me, we will win! The three of us will triumph, and will make a grand future to charge through, with all that we have to give to the adventure!" The three of us look down to the others, their gazes on us as they each give us a gesture of encouragement. Hinata gives me a wide smile, holding up the bracelet I gave her to have the butterflies it emits dance around her. Iruka holds up the hand that still holds the Asphodel markings, but he grips his hand into a fist and the marks shine once to then vanish completely. Naruto brings his fist to the air, his grin evident on his smudged face. Kakashi brings his mask down to smile at me, his nod as much as he needs to say to me in acknowledgement. Jiraiya gives me a bow of his head, his eyes brimming with unshed tears as he looks back up at me to say, "Don't you dare lose, trouble maker! I will accept nothing less than total victory for the end of this story!" Lee brings out the pendant I made for him, the petals of the lotus gliitering in his fingers that clutch his Keyblade as he gives me a thumbs up with his other hand. "Yes! Give it everything you have, we will hold the line here! We'll all be waiting for you to return in victory!" Abel gives me his warmest smile, his nod to me expressing so much with the look in his eyes. My frame glows fiercely with my brought on determination, lacing my hands over Vash and Wolfwood to lift them into the air. I turn us around and head straight through the portal to the last section of this maze at the End of the World, and the end of our fight for my fate.

I am surprised to find the entire area is shaped like my Dive to the Heart, the Station of my world within my dreams damaged and emitting smoke along the cracks in the glass, as the forest of my inner wonder surrounds the Station. Pathways of cobbled stone lace away from the Station, one to a waterfall that laces through the forest to lightly touch the glass of the Station, it's river emptying into the vast ocean before us as the waves sound with the voice of the tide. Another cobbled stone pathway leads up a hill to an old church building, it's bell chiming lightly with the breeze as birds sing in the treetops. The horizon is glittering with both oncoming twilight and lingering shadows, but the visage seems to be faded as if the darkness is consuming the infinite depths offered in it's sight. At the center of the Station, my visage is laid out as if floating in sleep, the dark crimson roses lacing over my glassed frame to bloom with drops of red. I hold a Keyblade over my front, the look of it easily identified as Oblivion with poppies lacing themselves around their namesakes meaning and in the curling waves of my hair. Shadowed images of Vash and Wolfwood float alongside me, their hands in the crook of my arm as their gaze looks at me with muted sorrow. But it is the one that floats behind me in the glass that has me twitch, for behind me is Data, his hands over my throat as if to choke whatever life still resides in me. In the very center of the Station lies a crystal dias with vines and ivy wrapped around it, but laying on it's surface is my broken body. My tone is hushed as I feel fear lace over me._ Fitting, that this last battleground would be the Station of my dreaming world inside of my heart._ Vash looks up at me as he feels my fear, "Is it really? I knew the area around the glass looked familiar, but what's got you so scared?" My ethereal hands grip them tighter, my tone laced with dread. _The name of my Station, of this final battleground, is the Station of Repose! That depiction of me in the glass isn't sleeping, hence the roses that signify mourning! It's showing me dead and lifeless between you two with Jayden claiming responsibility for my loss!_ Both Vash and Wolfwood flinch at this, their own hearts filling with dread. But they both tamp down on the sensation hard and fast, Wolfwood bringing his hand to my middle, "It's not happening, it's never going to happen! Don't let it scare you, we won't ever let that happen! I swear we won't!" But deep inside I feel his declaration is an empty promise, a part of me knows and truly believes this to be the only outcome for me sometime in my future. No matter how much I wish to claim otherwise, deep down inside, I know it will happen eventually. That my end will come and both of them will grieve my loss as my body goes cold and blue where they will then lay it to rest. But I don't let either of them feel that, I focus on the battle to come. _It's time, let's get the rest of me back together! I'm rightly sick of letting my sins run roughshod over everyone!_ Vash places his hand over Wolfwood's on my middle, then we descend down to the Station.

Vash and Wolfwood touch down onto the Station while I continue to hover in the air, and the sun fully setting to cast lingering darkness over the world. No stars appear over the canopy, no moon comes forth to herald the night, the only light to illuminate the area is from my ethereal self. Vash and Wolfwood use their magic, lacing floating lights of different hues to take to the air. These settle into suspended lanterns, and I smile at the intricacies of each one to note how far they have come in their magics. But then a voice calls out to us, making us turn to take defensive stances as it taunts, "Surely you know by now, darkness is your true nature, as it is with all things." I flinch as Wolfwood calls out, "Cut the crap, what are babbling about?" But my answer is clear as my mind recalls what was in Ansem's Reports. _From darkness are all hearts born, and all shall then return. For that is the essence of all things, as believed by the one who wrote Anesm's Reports. But to claim I believe such, you couldn't be more wrong!_ I wave my hand with vehemence as my one greatest truth is given voice. _It was the Lord my God who made all things in existence, and as such all of creation is from His divine light! It's like asking if the chicken came before the egg? It's stupid, both answers of these facts are written in the Holy Bible for all to read and know the truth in it's pages! I have never for one second of my life believed that darkness is greater than light! That would be like thinking that evil is greater than the good that the Lord my God has given to us all! I will NEVER believe in such an obvious lie! That was, without a doubt, the worst tell I have ever heard in a game of gambled risk! As long as my Sovereign Lord wills it, the light shall always prevail! No one else can ever dare to claim they can govern such power under Heaven, and I for one am not about to let such falsehoods be entertained in my company!_ The voice laughs openly, it's echo vibrating around us as my broken body is lifted off the dias on threads of darkness once again. The Spectre of Death takes on a more human like visage, the full body of a man dressed in elegant attire forming behind me to wrap gloved hands over my front. Staring at all three of us is the visage of Tesis Balberith Orgulho, his long black hair done in an intricate braid that hangs down past his shoulderblades. "But that does not mean your light will succeed on it's own, that is what you avoid admitting to! Your light is paultry against the coming darkness, you know this with every fiber of your existence! To deny such would be an obvious bluff, my dearest bauble!"

Vash doesn't dare let the comment stand without retaliation, "She's always had the Lord to lean upon, so she has never truly been alone! Every single person that now holds claim in her heart also stand with her in spirit! We're here, we'll always be here, your lies and decptions mean NOTHING!" He points his Keyblade at the Spectre of Death, the glow coming from it alighting to the air in the form of miniscule feathers as Wingtips shines with light. Wolfwood points his Keyblade in the same manner, the bell on the keychain of his Knellburst sounding out in blessed reasurance to my hearing. Wolfwood grips his Knellburst harder, "I've heard enough of your hot air, it's time to send you packing!" The Spectre of Death cackles at this, but I play my best trump card. _Yes, let's do this! The three of us, together, like always!_ My Armor Seal is summoned to my waiting heart, beckoning my soul to stand with me in battle. My plan was already shared with the separating of my light, my armor coming forth as it hugs my ethereal frame and my aura takes to the air in a sharp scent of lavender and spring rain. The Spectre of Death is openly dumbstruck as my soul and it's essence in my broken body is drawn out at my calling and placed within my armor, with Vash and Wolfwood giving some of their living magic to replace it. The both of them place a hand to their heart, weaving the Bonding of Souls deeper than ever, giving my now fully empty shell the energy needed to keep breath in my body and my physical heart beating under their willpower. The Spectre of Death shakes my now limp frame in obvious fury, "What did you do?! This shouldn't be possible?! How can you have willingly taken the soul from the body without killing yourself?! THIS SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE, HOW DID YOU DO IT?!" My laugh echoes over the Station, my tone mocking the Heartless before us. _My soul was never yours to begin with, you merely controlled my body, my essence and magic were never yours to command! But soon enough, even that shall be taken and your existence ended! That vessel no longer has the strength of heart nor spirit to use my Keyblade, so your going to have to come up with a contingency!_ But the Spectre of Death cackles, it's grin wide and mocking. "You forget, I am born of the darkness of your heart, and such power can easily use a Keyblade!" My broken body is then encased in darkness, forming armor of ebony hue as my Majestic Void settles in it's hands. I in turn use both the light of my heart and the essence of my soul together, summoning forth two Keyblades into the waiting hands of my armor encasing my heart. In my left is my customary Paceweaver, while the other is brand new and I choose to give it a fitting name. _I have made a sovereign vow to pursue a brighter future, and I shall wish with all my being on this promise like a blessed constellation of stars in the heavens! Hence shall I give this Keyblade a name to suit that desire, Oathbound Stars! VASH! NICHOLAS! GO!_ We charge as one, our battlecry ringing through the air as the Spectre of Death roars in challenge to throw it's ebony clad guardian into a counter.

The Spectre of Death takes all it's remaining hate and strength to strike me, it's shadows piercing my front and ripping me open as Vash and Wolfwood scream. My blood sprays like rain as the Spectre of Death dissipates, it's last words a mocking, "Enjoy her for what time is left... It is all the reward you shall have..." They watch in slow motion as I fall to my knees and onto my side, the floor around me staining the glass of the Station in dark crimson. Vash kneels down to bring me into his arms, Wolfwood taking my hand as they both take in the sight of me. My chest is ruined, the gaping hole exposing my insides to show my lungs barely expanding from the cuts along them and my heart straining with each beat. My eyes open slightly as Vash chokes on a sob, but Wolfwood gets out, "Megan, hang on! We'll heal you, don't give up on us!" Vash holds on to me tight as I struggle to breathe, tracing his free hand over my front in denial. "No! Megan, please tell me this is a nightmare that I'll wake from! Tell me it's not real, please... There's no way that we could heal all this in time... Please, let this be another bad dream you'll wake me from at any moment!" I give a choked cough, blood leaking from the corner of my mouth, "Sadly, it's not... It seems my sins... have come to... claim me after all..." I give another cough as my heart skips a few paces, Wolfwood crushing my hand as he watches with anguish. I look to him and try to squeeze back, but my fingers barely twitch. He feels it regardless, looking into my eyes as I beg him, "Take care of them... The twins... and Vash... Please...?" Wolfwood sheds tears at this, his eyes streaming as he shakes his head to bring my hand to his lips. "No, Megan! Don't even say that! We're going to fix this, I'm not about to live this new life at the cost of yours!" But my voice is barely a whisper as I beg him, "Please Nicholas... give my soul... this closure..." His air cuts out as he trembles, then he nods in bitter resolution. "I- I promise you, the twins will grow up with all the love I have to give! I will not waste a single moment of this second chance you and Vash gave me! Oh God! Just-" His voice falters at this to tell me, "I pray as you leave us, that it be with peace in your heart and contentment in your soul. It's all I can ask for you now. May you ascend to the Lord's keeping, Megan. Go ahead... Please, just die in peace." Vash starts shouting, his voice frantic as tears flow freely down his face, "NO! Don't listen to him, Megan! Don't do this to us, to me! I can't bear to lose my porcelin ballerina, the one I wish to dance with forever! I love you! You are all my heart has longed for, the one that fills my life with light! MEGAN! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE, DON'T DIE!"

My time draws close, so I use my last breaths to whisper to both of them, "Loving and being loved... made my life worthwhile... Thank you Lord... for such a blessing... Nicholas... Vash... my heart... embraces you... always..." Then my vision goes white and my hand loosens in Wolfwood's grip. My last breath is a ragged sob as my heart finally gives out, my eyes dialating as my body goes limp in Vash's arms. Both of them flinch as the bond goes numb, the darkness claiming me at long last to snatch my soul from their keeping. After a moment, Wolfwood laces my fingers through his and begins giving me my last rites, his eyes closed and flowing with tears as his words absolve me of all my sins. Vash reaches out to me with his mind, pleading with me to stay. He voices his souls deepest longings, the love in his heart evident with every word as his hand traces over my cooling flesh._ No... Megan? Can you really be gone? Won't you breathe for me, please? Just one single breath? A flutter of your heart? Just one more heartbeat, Megan? Please, have I truly lost my porcelin ballerina? Tell me, my lovestruck fool, would giving you my breath bring you back to me again? If I caressed your heart in my hands like I did once before, would I bring life back into it's chambers? This heart that was so damaged and broken, yet so full of light and love, this fragile yet best piece of you. Tell me please, is there any hope left to me? Oh Megan, I have fallen so in love with you! Don't take away the one my own heart beats for! You vowed you'd always love me, tell me one last time! Please, Megan! Tell me that you love me, if only for one last time! _But there is no response to his pleas, Vash touches only emptiness. His hand shakes as he reaches into me, placing his hand over my warm yet lifeless heart. His touch traces over the scars that caused my arrhythmia for so long, his lips parting my own to kiss me deeply. My taste on his tongue is rich with blood, the sound of my heart absent from his hearing and it's dance barren from his chest. Vash takes his now red stained lips from mine and screams at the heavens, his cry etched with sorrow as my death pierces him like broken glass. Wolfwood finishes my last rites and leans forward, placing his hand over my eyes to gently close them. He tilts my head to kiss me tenderly in all his love and sobs, "No Megan! Believe me, we were the ones that were blessed! Know that I will never love anyone as I do for you! Thank you so much, for all that you gave to me!"

After a moment, Wolfwood tries to take me from Vash. But the moment his arms begin to take my weight, Vash flinches away and crushes me to him. Vash hisses through his teeth at Wolfwood, "NO! I won't let you-" Wolfwood chokes at this, his own sorrow evident. "Vash. Megan is gone. I'm so sorry, but it's the truth. Our child of light is dead." Vash chokes on this blatant truth, looking down at me and his eyes stream. "We came so far, yet this is still the end given to us?! We both had all she could possibly give of her light and her love, we had her very heart inside of our own, to safeguard as we gave our all to make her whole again! So how could this possibly have happened?! Where did we go wrong?!" Wolfwood flinches at this, his own misery evident. "Vash, isn't it obvious? She may have believed in us, but she never really believed in herself. She has always secretly hated and despised herself, it was what she was hiding from us so fiercely." Vash looks up in horror as he pieces it togther. "No... Please no... You mean... You're saying... She had no hope of redemption..?" Wolfwood nods at this to drive the point home. "She was certain her sins from the Sovereign War would demand her life in retribution and would bring about her end. She wanted to keep her word to all of us. Yet this is the outcome she believed would happen regardless, her faith was for everyone but herself. She... she's always wanted an end Vash. She just... chose an end that was on her terms, so the rest of us would live and she would be the only one to perish. It isn't what she really wanted, but it's what she accepted to pay for us and our safety." Vash lowers his head at this damning and horrid revelation, his voice flat and without any trace of emotion. "So you're telling me she would willingly succumb to this spiritual suicide? Letting her hate for her past and herself kill her, stealing her future with you as well as me, and think that excuse would make it okay?" Wolfwood notes the scent of wildflowers as Vash's aura begins to burn over him, the scent of it strong and slightly smoldering. Vash whips his head up to glare at Wolfwood as he shouts, "Are you telling me that makes this acceptable?! For her to just leave us with her body to bury?! Without the bond wrapping her her heartbeat over our own?! Without her love, her laughter, without her?!" He looks back down at me as his sorrow turns to anger, his aura exploding out with his temper. "No, Wolfwood! It's wrong! I refuse to accept this! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" Vash shifts my body in his arms and gets up, Wolfwood moving out of his way as Vash lays me onto the dias. The branches along the dias wrap over my broken body, gently lacing over my lifeless frame to bloom dark crimson roses as poppies trace through my hair like in the stained glass of the Station. The very world around them goes cold, snowflakes drifting down from above as if to echo their grief and mourning. Their breath comes in clouds from their lips and Vash touches his fingers to mine, his heart breaking to note that no breath stirs from my bluing lips. Wolfwood walks over as Vash gazes into my face, once again placing a hand to my heart in a loving touch. Wolfwood comes to stand across from Vash, then he too reaches down to place his hand on top of the one Vash has over my heart. The leaves of the branches wither and die, frosting over as the roses deaden and fall away, leaving nothing but thorns as the world around them goes white in chilling and silent mourning.

Vash closes his eyes as he breathes, "Just moments ago, her heart was warm and fluttering, though it caused her endless pain in the process. I woke to the sound and the feel of it every morning. Being so thankful that she gave me such an intricate piece of her to cherish. I spent every night laying in bed listening to the sound, feeling it's rhythmn in my chest and wishing I could stay like that forever." Vash chokes on a ragged sob as they both lift their hands away at the same time. Wolfwood looks at their hands, both stained red with my blood to the point of being black. Vash clenches his fist and looks heavenward as he confesses, "I never really put much stock in praying before we all met, even though Megan openly prayed for the both of us constantly. But every night before I drifted off, I would silently ask God for one thing. That the first thing I felt when I woke would be her. Now all I feel is... Cold, hollow, hopelessly broken..." Vash takes his fist and slams it into the dias to exclaim, "It's exactly how she described her life before she met us! Neither living nor dead, mere existence compared to before! I can't accept this, not after finding the answers I've needed for so long! I refuse to give her up, and I know full well you feel the same way!" At this, Wolfwood puts a hand on my head as he tells Vash, "So then, if I'm hearing you right, that means we both aren't going to let this stand?" Vash looks up as Wolfwood admits, "I'd never let this stop me needle noggin, especially after what we've already been through. We didn't just make a promise to her to keep her alive and safe, Vash. We promised our friends that she gave a piece of her light the same thing, we promised each other to keep her safe from every evil intention and every scoundrel seeking her end. I may have my life back, but I intend to use it to keep the ones closest to me safe. Compared to how I feel now without her, dying was far better than this! She taught us how to use this power, this magic inside to make wishing reality. So then Vash, we going to keep our hold on her like we promised?" Vash grins and exclaims, "You're damn right, Wolfwood!" Wolfwood chuckles at this, "I knew you'd say that. She said that one alone to heal the body and revive the soul would be suicide, but I'm thinking us doing it together will make all the difference." They steel themselves and take in my ruined body. Vash chokes on a sob as Wolfwood brings his aura out in full, the yellow a bold contrast to the blackened hue of my blood soaked front. "All this damage, both to her front and deep inside. This might take every ounce of energy we have left." Vash brings his own aura to life, the red a roaring flame that mingles with the yellow as they place their hands over what's left of my chest. "If that's what it takes, so be it! I don't care how much I have to give, just as long as it works and it brings her back! Just work slowly, take the lead and show me where we need to go, and don't stop going until I do!"

They press their hands down as they concentrate on mending me from the inside out. Their auras glow across their fingers and into my cold skin, lacing deep to knit my body back together. Wolfwoods takes point to concentrate where to lace the healing as Vash fuels the energy needed to do so. The process is painstakingly slow, every damaged piece of me made whole by their efforts. After thirty minutes have ticked by, they both let out harsh breaths of air as the last of the wound finally closes. Panting and drenched in sweat, they lift stained hands off my front. All that remains of the wound is an angry scar, going from my shoulders down my chest to stop at my left hip. Vash unbuttons his coat and throws it off, the snow melted around them and steam rising off both of them. Wolfwood covers my bare front with his overcoat to then start cursing. "Damn! Her recollection of doing this for me earlier made this look so much easier! Or am I just that weak compared to you two?!" Vash smiles at Wolfwood and comments dryly, "What? Did kicking the bucket make you soft, Wolfwood?" This gets a harsh laugh out of Wolfwood as he wipes at his eyes, "Hah! Her humor rubbed off on you, needle noggin! She did say you have more energy than her or myself combined, but this is ridiculous, it's borderline pathetic!" Their gaze settles on my face as their auras snap through the air once again. The force of their energy whips about the Station like a heated gale, causing the the rest of the snow over the stained glass to melt away. Wolfwood brings out my cross from around his neck and holds it tight in one hand as Vash remarks, "We've always known she'd give everything for us. Now it's time we gave back to her in kind. Ready?" Wolfwood nods as they both put their hands on my chest over my heart. "Let's pray to God this works. I'm sure she'd have a fit if we end up joining her on the other side after all she's done to keep us alive." Vash scoffs at this, then they both focus for the most challenging use of their magic they've ever faced. The air crackles with power as they pour everything they can into me to summon my soul back to dwell in my body and my heart. Vash shouts, "Megan! Don't let it end here, I know you want to stay with us more than anything! Please come back to us, to the twins, to all our other friends and family who love and cherish you along with us! I swear you won't regret it and Lord willing, we'll never have to lose you like this for any reason!" Wolfwood trembles as he reaches his limits, so Vash leans in to press his forehead to mine. "You are ours to love, sweet child of light! You are mine to lay claim to and take into my keeping, and I demand your heart keeps beating longer!"

Vash tightens his hold and finishes the Resurrection spell, sending the magic into my heart and through my entire body. Their power glares bright and blinding all around, lifting me into the air away from the crumbling dias, the branches turning to dust as both of them collapse to their knees. The spell weaves through every fiber of my body to relight the spark of life within me, unfurling my wings a tmy back. My hair turns silver white in the process as my clothes are made whole once more for the overcoat to fall to the ground. The light the Resurrection spell brings shatters the hold the darkness has on my soul, beckoning me back to the living. The angel of death that holds me in the darkness screams in denial, but is soon drowned out by the triumphant roar of a lion. I hurl myself from the darkness back to light and them with all I have, reclaiming my body as it drifts back down to the floor of the Station. Both Vash and Wolfwood catch my weight in their arms before I touch the floor, their own prayers pleading as my soul joyously reclaims my flesh. My heart stutters and starts beating again, the pace fierce and pounding in my chest as it drives the chill of death from my body. My first gasp of air is filled with the blessed scents of wildflowers and sweet brandy, though I shudder every time I inhale. My eyes open to gaze into the endless canopy of newly formed stars overhead, the sight bringing forth a silent prayer of thanks to be so cherished and loved. Both of them give shouts of joy as Wolfwood says, "It worked, praise the Lord! It really worked, Vash! We did it! She's ours, she's all ours!" Vash leans his head down to my chest, holding me tight around my waist. I lace my fingers into his hair, my hands bringing his head to my reawakened heart. Vash breathes in my scent before pressing a kiss to the rhythmn in my chest. Wolfwood tilts my face to his so he too might place a deep kiss to my mouth in elation. My laugh is slightly strained as I whisper, "Well casted, my loves. You have done very well indeed, such a display should expect fantastic results." Vash reaches up and turns my head back to face his, claiming my mouth with his own to inhale my breath along with my taste. Wolfwood laughs as his hands trace over my shoulders to say, "Well, we weren't going to let you go like that without a damn fight. Not when Jiraiya and the others would have killed us for giving up on you so easily. I mean, who else is going to make sure we all tow the line if you aren't here?" I chuckle into Vash's mouth at this, but Vash just holds me all the closer before he breaks free of our kiss.

Wolfwood leans his head into mine as Vash tugs at a strand of my hair. "So true, Wolfwood! I'm guessing that this color will be permanent, but now we can call you a child of light without sounding like idiots." Vash leans forward and nuzzles his face into my neck, whispering to me, "You are mine to make my wife and my lover, no one save God himself may claim you. I for one never plan on letting you go. So don't think you will ever get away from me, Megan." I give a breathless sigh as I note, "I never have actually, all my faith was placed on you two being to stubborn to let me die. I was gambling on the notion you two would bring me back should my sins drag me down into the darkness with them. But I'm not the only one with a dye job now, guys." Both of them look at each other to note the streak in the others hair, Wolfwood with a line of white while Vash has a shot of black. As each one of them blinks a few times in surprise I give a mild shrug, "It suits us, now we look as hard core as we act." Both of them laugh at my joking, then Wolfwood looks around as a thought strikes him, "Okay, so we beat your darkness and got you put back together. But where's the door we came through, I don't see it?" I look around to note that he's right, but then my gaze drifts downward. "It seems that isn't the only thing that changed. Look at the pictography of the Station, it's different." They both look down and around in surprise, taking in the sight of the now unmarred glass beneath our feet. My frame still floats in the center, but my eyes are fully open and my smile is warm and bright. Vash and Wolfwood are still there in the glass as well, but they too hold gazes of much joy and happiness as they look at me. But it's what's behind me in the glass that has changed the most, the visage of Data replaced with the glorious holy image of Christ. My Saviour has his hands to my chest, the piercings of the nails directly over my heart as my Lord gazes down on me with love. Feathers of white fall around us, along with cascading drops of rain. Portraits in their own frames outline the edge of the Station, each one of someone either waiting outside in the group or off on their own worlds. A few of them are of those that have already passed away, but their portraits are smiling none the less. I lean down to trace my hand over the glass in amazement, "This is perfect! But what Keyblade is that I'm holding in my hands?" They look down with me to note the new Keyblade and it's design, when my Majestic Void winks into my hand unbidden.

I stumble at the unexpected weight in my hand as my Majestic Void begins to shake in my grip. I look at it in confusion as I ask, "What the- Someone mind telling me when this thing decided to get an attitude and a vibrate function besides?!" But then we all hear a resounding crack, and the Keychain to my Majestic Void shatters. Lights of blazing hues change it's shape, until it shines with new radiance and the light condenses at the end to reform into a new Keychain. No longer does it have the look of black tinted glass, nor are it's edges macabre and wicked to behold. Red feathers and flowers along with blue swirling tattoo markings adorn the entire Keyblade, and swinging it brings yellow snaking through the entire blade like sunlight as it gives an audible howl. At the end rests a Keychain in the shape of an anatomical heart, it's make to be of carefully crafted glass. I gaze at it in wonder as Vash and Wolfwood touch it's hilt in amazement, then I realize what happened. "Of course! The Majestic Void was a symbol of my regrets and failures, this must be my newfound hope in the future! Cool! It looks like each of our auras combined together!" Vash fingers the keychain with a smile. "Indeed, since you stated your desired future is with your bondmates beside you." I nod to then swing it around a few more times, bringing forth the baying of a wolf as more sunlight radiates from it's frame. My grin spreads in amusement for me to say, "Yep, all three of us are in this token. Now what should I call it?" I close my eyes as I think, tapping the ground with a toe behind me, "Hmmm... what would be a good name... It has to have aura in it... But what goes well with aura? Hmmm... Vibrant? No... Woven? No I used that for Paceweaver. Hmmm... Radiant? Nah, doesn't sound right to me. Brilliant? Nope. I'm gonna be at this all day aren't I?!" I start to grumble obsentities as I think, tapping my foot faster in agitation as Wolfwood snickers. "It's funny to watch you struggle with names when you spout poetry like a savant all the time." I stop my tapping at this and point a finger in his face in warning without opening my eyes, "I almost had something before that snarky comment, and your name should mean 'he who brays like an ass'." Both of them laugh so hard they can't breathe, my own grin spreading over my face as Wolfwood holds his sides. "You are hilarious with your immediate one liners! I just can't get enough of them, even when their pointed directly at me! Those are actually my favorites, if anything!" Vash leans forward as he laughs out, "You must enjoy the abuse then!" Wolfwood nods as tears of mirth trek down his face. "True that! But I have an idea Megan. Why don't you use something to symbolize salvation, like divine or sacred?" I open my eyes to nod at him. "I got it! Thanks for the nudge, Nicholas." I hold my new Keyblade up to proclaim to the heavens, "This Keyblade that symbolizes my future with my bondmates shall be named Sovereign Aura."

Vash smiles to note, "That seems to be your favorite word when describing salvation or divine things." I shrug at this to say absently, "It has the most meaningful sound to me, like it has all the oomph behind all the inclinations the word entails. Would you rather I use Al Bhed to name everything?" Vash starts shaking his head with vehemence at this idea. "Oh no! My head would blow a gasket if you tried doing that for everything!" I laugh to say in turn, "No kidding, the pronounciations would have me biting my tongue clean off." Wolfwood looks up at me to ask, "Out of curiousity, what would Sovereign Aura be in Al Bhed?" I frown as my brain works over the translation, my mouth working over the words very carefully as I give a few coughs near the end. "Cujanaekh Yiny. Paceweaver would be Bylafayjan, and I don't think I can pronounce the translation for Oathbound Stars, but it would be Uydrpuiht- OW! (cough) Bit my tongue. (cough) Uydrpuiht Cdync. (cough, cough) Mmm, bit my tongue the second time, too." I give a couple more strangled coughs, Vash placing a hand on my shoulder as I start coughing and hacking like one of my lungs is about to come up. "Megan, are you all right?!" I nod a few times as I kneel down, giving a few more hacking coughs and then spitting out a good chunk of red. I clear my throat and cough a few more times, Vash gripping my shoulder as Wolfwood reaches out to do the same. "What the Hell?! Megan, what going on?!" I hold a hand up as I give a hacking retch, then I spit out another chunk of red to clear me throat and answer. "It's fine, guys. (cough) I'm not hurt, there was (cough) a bit of blood left over from my getting (cough) ripped open that settled in my lungs." I hack and cough again to get more red up, choking a bit as I continue, "Taking a few full deep breaths (cough) made me start to cough it up. (cough, hack) I'm good, I'm still breathing, (hack, cough, spit) Yeesh that tastes bad." I give another loud cough and choke out, "Great, not done yet- (cough) One more should do- (hack, cough) I hope." Wolfwood gives me a few good thumps on the back as I give another bad choked cough, clearing the rest of the blood from my lungs to spit it out. I clear my throat one more time and stick my tongue out. "Blecky bleck and yucky yuck! I'd give anything for a toothbrush and toothpaste right now. Heck, I'd take a carton of milk at this point." Wolfwood says, "It's probably better than when you kissed me after I was done smoking. THAT got you going real bad!" Vash goes wide eyed as I nod at the memory. "Also the reason you kept a pack of gum in your pocket so you wouldn't taste like an ash tray?" Wolfwood smirks to nod and say, "I figured you'd appreciate the gesture." I snort and tell him, "I'd rather you quit or got those vapor cigarettes. Those are a lot less damaging to your body, and I'm going to insists you give up smoking like a chimney."

Wolfwood gives a grumbled mutter and I glare at him and state, "I did not go through all this just to let you poison yourself with those damned bullets rolled in paper! You will give up smoking Nicholas! Even if I have to weave a permanent compulsion spell over you to do so!" He sighs at this to nod in consent. "Okay, okay! Fine! Geez, how long have we been-" Then Vash comes up behind me and punches him full in the face. Wolfwood falls back with me going wide eyed to exclaim, "Vash?!" Vash is practically vibrating he's shaking so hard, every breath he takes making him shake further as he pelts Wolfwood again. Then Vash whirls around to slap me full in the face, my head whipping back for me to fall on my back in a daze. Wolfwood goes wide eyed as Vash starts fuming at the top of his lungs, "How DARE you two EVER even THINK ABOUT dying on me! How DARE you put me through such UTTER HELL! MY TOVARAS! MY FAMILY! And you made me lose all my hope! You both know I disapprove of suicide more than ANYTHING! Yet that's EXACTLY what you two did! You PROMISED ME that you'd NEVER give up! That you'd NEVER abandon me like that! HOW DARE YOU TWO BREAK YOUR WORD ALONG WITH ME!" Vash grabs me by the front of my tunic to wrench me up so were nose to nose, his eyes streaming as he fumes at me, "You know better than ANYONE what such a shattering feels like! So what excuse could you POSSIBLY give me to try and make this any semblance of right?!" My face is a neutral mask as Vash hisses in air through gritted teeth, and my words are very flat when I answer. "What makes you think I'm that fucking naive, Vash?" He goes dead still as I tilt my head and my neck pops as I give him his answer. "There is no excuse. There is no way to make up for such a sin. Just as I was ruined, you have now experienced such loss and shattering in full detail. I never wanted this for you, but I am not going to use words to make light of this evident rending. What I did was a horrible and inexcusable torture. But i will not lie and say I can fix it so it doesn't hurt anymore. That's something you and God will have to work on together, if not adding me onto the therapy should it be prudent. I get it, Vash. Yeshuah knows full well I can relate. But you have every right to keep whaling on me, I broke my word to you and I deserve it." Wolfwood tries to cut in with a questioned, "Megan? What is he talking about? Vash, why'd you-" But my next words bring clarity as I state. "We both slit our wrists in front of him, Nicholas. We killed ourselves willingly to then have Vash erect graves for us like he had to do for Rem. Only this time the graves would not have been empty, he'd have had to lay our cold flesh to rest in the ground and bury us both. Such a burden flays the soul asunder, and we both did it. Even though we knew it would hurt him more than Knives or Tesis could ever be able to acheive. That sin is on you as much as me, so it's warranted for him to be seething at us."


End file.
